Chasing Shadows - Pt 7 Somethin' Sweet
by Fer8girl
Summary: Hunting bounties on Coruscant is risky business, more so when you're Mandalorian. Jicoln Cadera seems to have inherited his Ma's knack for attracting trouble so it's no surprise when things get rough and the locals try harassing him. Lucky for him a friendly Jedi happens to be around, one he'd like to get more friendly with. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note_

 _A piece for my Sith Legacy series, exploring the next generation of my original stories. These stories explore what happens to my characters after their stories from Star Wars, The Old Republic and the tales of their children. Enjoy and feel free to review!_

* * *

Staring down the Rodian, Ji had to respect the man for holding his ground, but he still had a job to do. "Don't make this harder Lyka," he muttered. "The Guhrin just want their money back."

"So what happens when they find out I don't have it?" The green skinned man shuddered fearfully as if contemplating the possibilities, but Ji wasn't falling for it.

"You had enough to bribe the last hunter lookin' for you," he said dryly. "So I'm inclined to believe you held onto some."

The Rodian stopped shaking and tilted his insect-like head at Ji. "If you want money..." he tried bargaining, but Ji raised his hand.

"The money you give me ain't worth what I'd get for this job." He pulled a set of binders from his belt while keeping his blaster aimed at the man. "I really don't wanna shoot you, but you know I will..."

"HEY! What's going on over there?"

"Bu'nas'a!" Ji cursed under his breath. Coruscant security, he was hoping to avoid them.

Some of the local politicians were taking flack about the crime rate and had passed a new justice bill. The Bounty Brokers Association had pounced on the idea, offering up contracts to help out the local law enforcement. Still, it was risky doing bounties on the Republic planet, many locals resented the presence of the mercs, even though most were just trying to clean things up.

Wonder how they'd feel if they knew I was a Mando, he thought, bet that'd go as well as offering flatcakes to a gundark. Bad enough he felt as exposed as a killik without its carapace, wearing civvies and having had left his beskar on the ship to blend in better. He had his own reasons for hunting on Coruscant though, so the risk felt worth it. Oh really? His inner voice said, worth facing down the four, no, make it five pissed-off looking security officers aiming blasters at him? Absolutely, he thought with a grin that he quickly squashed before regarding the officers.

"Just a little business," Ji said calmly, "Nothin' to get worked up about."

"Help," Lyka cried out, "This man is trying to rob me!"

"Why you!" Ji turned and glared at the man before reining in his temper. "I ain't tryin' to rob him. There's a bounty on his head so I'm collectin' him up."

"A bounty hunter?" The tall woman heading up the squad sneered in disgusted disbelief. "We don't need scum like you hanging out around here."

"I'm within my rights ma'am," he said as he pulled out a datapad. "Got the contract free and clear from the BBA. They said any means are allowed s'long as I limit my carbonite and don't disintegrate him." He turned to Lyka and gave him a dark grin, "Always harder to collectin' on a pile of ash anyway."

The encounter was starting to draw a small crowd, which had Ji mentally groaning. Bad enough doing bounties here, but you had to chase this one to the Senate Tower, his internal voice grumbled, you really are di'kutla. Crowds made his job tougher, you never knew when an overzealous citizen would jump in, or worse yet, a rival after the same target. Scanning over the faces he looked for any threats but only saw a blend of curiosity, loathing, and mischief. Whoa, wait, mischief?

His gaze shot to where he thought he'd seen an impish flash of silver set against soft brown, but it was gone. Gotta be my imagination, he thought as he kept looking. Then he thought he saw it again, partially hidden under a dark brown hood, but it disappeared once more.

"So what do we do with them Captain?" One of the security officers addressed the tall woman who was leading the pack of officers.

"We can detain both of them for now," she said. "Corporal, subdue these men."

"You're not taking me in!" Lyka shouted and pulled his blaster.

Firing rapidly, the Rodian managed to catch an officer in the leg, causing him to fall back against one of his squad mates. Pandemonium broke out as the crowd began to panic, soon they were shoving each other with no regard for who they ran into. The officers were trying to shout over the din to no avail.

"Oh Hunter," Ji heard Lyka's voice and looked over to see the man pointing a blaster at him. His hand went to his own, but as he drew it he felt himself yanked aside and the whiz of the beam narrowly miss his ear. A slight tingle spread over his body and he saw confused fury appear on the Lyka's face, just before the Rodian was tackled by a security officer.

"Jicoln Cadera," a sweet feminine giggle filled his ear. "Just can't stay out of trouble can you?"

Angel, he thought, it _was_ her that he'd seen. He hadn't been imagining the feisty Jedi, 'course it wouldn't have surprised him if he had. He may have swooped in to rescue her back on Taris, but she'd swooped into his fantasies ever since. At night she'd dance blithely into his head and he'd get lost in swirling dreams of silver hair and eyes. Now here she was in the flesh, sending the moisture from his mouth and his pulse into overdrive.

A quick glance to the hand she held confirmed that she'd made them both invisible, some form of stealth related to her Force abilities. He didn't question it, he just followed her lead as she pulled him from the melee. Once they'd gotten a safe distance from the chaos she dropped the field, but he still felt a tingle in his hand where she held it. He suspected the feeling had nothing to do with her abilities.

She was in what looked like formal Jedi robes, a dark brown cloak with an ivory tunic that wrapped around her slender torso and offset her creamy brown skin. Matching ivory trousers were bloused into her high boots, and the double-sided saber she wore was supported by an artfully worked leather belt. From her up-swept silver hair to her toes she looked every inch the solemn Jedi, if one ignored the twinkling trouble-filled silver eyes that gleamed up at him.

Bu'nas'a, he'd missed her, he thought, and he did the only thing he could think of, the only thing he'd wanted to do since she'd left Taris. A quick pull of her hand had her in his arms, and he gave her a firm, but gentle hug.

"Glad to see you Missy," he said, near sighing at the feel of her against him. She tensed for a moment in surprise, then returned the hug, and he hoped she couldn't feel how fast his heart was beating.

"Good to see you too Ji." The sincerity on her voice was as warm as her embrace, and he wondered how long he could keep holding her. It seemed too soon when she backed away, her eyes still shining at him. "You're lucky I was passing by," she said, and gave him a teasing push. "I might have been tempted to leave you, however. You know, since you're too good to contact me even though you said you would."

Looking closer he saw a touch of disappointment in her eyes. She'd wanted to hear from him, he realized, and the knowledge had him raking his hand through his shaggy brown hair in embarrassment.

"I lost the comm you gave me," he admitted. "Felt terrible about it. I just hoped our paths would cross again."

He wasn't about to admit just how terrible he'd felt when he realized it was missing, and how he'd frantically sped through the Taris swamps hoping to locate it. She gave him a skeptical look, and it felt like those silver eyes were peering into the very core of him, right before she burst into another grin and looped her arm through his.

"Then luck really is on your side," she laughed. "Just a shame that you seem to have lost your bounty."

Found something better, he thought, but just shrugged. "He's Coruscant Security's problem now," he said. "Not worth the creds or the trouble bailing him out. I'll let the Guhrin know where he's at. If they still want him, they'll get him."

The two-cred gang would be irritated that Lyka was in the hands of official law enforcement, but that was the last thing on Ji's mind. He was too happy strolling with Angel beside him. "So do you normally stay on Coruscant?"

"Not usually," she said. "That's why I mentioned you being lucky. I had to address the Council, and was on my way to Old Galactic Market." She giggled before she whispered conspiratorially, "There's a sweet shop that sells the most wonderful Kowakian Crumb-cake, it's my mother's favorite."

"This sounds worth checking out," he chuckled, "Lead on."


	2. Chapter 2

When she dropped her arm from his he was disappointed, but he figured it wouldn't look right for a Jedi to seem so familiar with someone. Fortunately she touched his arm often as they made their way to a small out-of-the way storefront and entered. Angel was greeted enthusiastically by the shop's employees, confirming that she was a regular.

"The usual Master Engels'kys?" the twi'lek behind the counter chirped and Angel nodded.

"Oh, and an extra slice on the side," she said as she winked at Ji. "My friend hasn't had a chance to try your wares."

The twi'lek's lekku swayed as she looked Ji over, her eyes pausing for a moment on the scars that raked down his face, but she smiled widely at him. "And does your friend have a taste for sweets?"

He felt like he was being set up, but he let his gaze slide meaningfully over to Angel. "Sure do, ma'am," he said, and the shop-girl's eyes widened as she gave him a nod.

"Ma'am? Ooh, we like his manners Master Engels'kys," she teased, "Better keep him around." Their tinkling laughter filled the shop as a small cake was boxed up, while a hearty slice was wrapped in a napkin and handed to the smiling Jedi. She broke off a nugget of crunchy topping, and popped it in her mouth.

"Mmmm," Angel's eyes closed as she let out a deep sigh of appreciation, then opened as she beamed at the shop-girl. "Tell Kalleel she's outdone herself," she said, then broke off another piece and raised it to Ji's lips. "Try this, if it's not the best thing you've tasted I'll kiss a rancor."

"No need for all that," he chuckled, then opened his mouth trustingly.

Her fingers brushed his lips as she placed the treat inside and he clenched his fist, resisting the urge to reach up and hold them there. Instead he focused on the morsel of cake topped with a nutty-spiced topping that started melting as soon as it hit his tongue. He had to admit she was right, the sugar and spices were perfectly balanced, and the crunch of the topping made the sweet cake seem even more tender.

"Guess you don't need to go kissin' rancors," he teased when he was done, then turned to the shop-girl. "My compliments ma'am."

The twi'lek gave him a cheerful smile of approval that widened when he took the box to carry it for Angel, waving as they left.

"Any place you gotta be?" he asked when they reached the walkway. "I mean, I'm not keeping you from anything am I?"

"No, just needed the cake before I headed back to my ship," she replied, then grinned impishly. "Hadn't planned on rescuing a Mando."

"Good thing for him you do," he teased back. "And as it happens I should head to the spaceport too. Feel like escortin' me? You know, since I can't stay out of trouble."

She nodded with a giggle as they turned towards the spaceport and he wondered how long he could make the walk last. "So this is for your mother?" he asked. "How does she feel about you being a Jedi?"

To his surprise the light that danced in her eyes dulled and she became more serious. "It was actually her choice," she said quietly. "Her and my father's. They thought it would be the best for me if I went to the Temple."

The idea of someone sending away this fey sprite of a woman stunned him. His own clan was tightly knit, staying in contact with him almost everyday even when he was away on jobs. He didn't know what he'd do without regular contact with them, but from what he'd heard that's how many Jedi grew up. Reaching over, he rubbed her shoulder in sympathy.

"Sounds rough," was all he allowed himself to say, not thinking it was his place to condemn her family. She patted his hand, her eyes brightening somewhat as she sighed.

"In the long run it probably was for the best," she admitted, before starting to smile again. "At least as a Jedi I've been able to meet some very interesting people."

"I could say the same," he said with a laugh. "Though I'd wager the people you meet are more happy to see you than the ones that see me."

Still leaving her hand on his, her smile grew warmer. "I don't know Ji. I'd be happy to see you."

His mouth went dry again as he wrestled for something clever to say, but his tongue lay in his mouth like a stunned boma while her eyes glowed up at him. They walked in silence through the spaceport until they reached the bays. "So where's your ship?" he finally managed to ask, and mischief touched her smile again.

"Actually, it might be better if I take you to your ship first," she said. "Just to make sure you make it off planet safely."

He laughed with her as they headed to where his ship was docked. The old Mantis was actually his Ma's, and he borrowed her frequently for jobs. Since he'd spent most of his youth on her she was as comfortable to him as a pair of worn boots, and he prefered using her despite her age.

"Here's Glory," he said as they walked to the ramp leading up into her. "Been in the clan for years."

"Looks it," Angel teased. "Do I get a tour?"

Angel aboard Glory? he thought, the idea thrilled him. But as he opened his mouth to answer a high pitched voice called out.

"Jicoln Cadera! Where the blazes have you been?"

He let out a loud groan as Glory's door opened and his Ma's best friend strolled down the walkway. "The Guhrin are wondering where Lyka is, and you're not answering your comm." The slim woman let out a long-suffering sigh. "Here I tell Sinn that I'd give you a hand, though heaven knows why you want to hunt on Coruscant, and..."

The woman's tirade cut short when she saw Angel and a sly grin spread accross her face. "Well, what do we have here?" She folded her arms as she looked the Jedi up and down. "This doesn't look like a Rodian. Pick up a different target, Ji?"

He could feel his cheeks starting to burn and glanced away, but not before seeing puzzled amusement wash over Angel's face.

"Seeing as how Ji seems to have forgotten his manners, let me intoduce myself." The woman's dreadlocks bounced as she stepped lighty over to the Jedi and thrust out her hand. "Name's Mako. Family friend, slicer and practically this guy's aunt." She shot an arch look at Ji who felt his cheeks heating up further. "Helped raised him and his siblings, but does he act grateful? Nooo..."

"Got it Mako," he tried giving her a repressive look. "I'll make sure to turn on my comm next time."

"Damn right you will!" Ji wanted to roll his eyes at Mako acting more like a mother than his Ma. "And furthermore..."

"I should go," Angel said, and Ji could hear the supressed laughter in her voice. "It was good to see you again Ji."

"No, wait!" he said, fumbling through his pockets. "Here." He held out a small comm unit for her to take. "You'd probably be less likely to lose it than I would." Trying to slow his movements so that he didn't seem as frantic as he felt, he took her hand and pressed the unit into it. "I'd really like to hear from you Angel."

"Hrumph! Better make sure that works," Mako huffed. "I have a hard enough time raising him on it..." The slicer's eye's widened as her tirade cut short. "Wait a minute. Angel? THE Angel?"

Ji's eyes flew to Mako's in panic , pleading for her to be quiet. C'mon, he mouthed, but she looked gleefully fiendish. "I knew there had to be a reason we've been running so many bounties on Coruscant lately."

"Mako," he quietly begged.

"And it all started right after you told me about this 'sweet lil' Jedi' you'd met." She forged on.

"Mako!"

His face was burning hot as his eyes darted from the slicer, to the ground, then up to Angel. The Jedi had clamped her lips together and her shoulders were racked with tiny shivers of what he could only imagine was laughter. Mako was smiling smugly as she looked at Ji's scarlet complexion, then gave Angel a nod.

"Don't mind me girl," she said. "Just gotta give these boys a hard time every now and then. I'll let you two say good-bye." She gave Ji a light elbow to his arm. "That's for making me worry about you," she quipped then turned and headed back up Glory's ramp.

Wishing he could turn invisible as effectively as she could, Ji risked another look at Angel. Her eyes were sparkling as she carefully took the boxed cake from him. "So, anything you'd like to say?"

Taking a deep breath he took her hand, the one that held the comm unit. "Okay, so I couldn't think of how to find you," he confessed. "I thought Jedi, Coruscant, maybe I'd run into you..." His words trailed off as he glanced at the ground, then up at her face. Her smile gentled and turned warmer as she stepped towards him.

"A long shot, but better than none." She looked down at their hands and the comm unit in hers. "This works right? I mean I'd hate for you to have to risk trouble with Coruscant Security again, just to try finding me."

"It was worth it," he blurted out, feeling his cheeks flare up with heat again. "Well, what I meant..." She was still smiling up at him as she tucked the comm unit into a pocket of her robe, then touched his lips lightly.

"What you meant was what you said." She was still beaming as she brushed her knuckles on his cheek, "I'm glad you found me."

This time he didn't stop himself. He gently grasped her hand and said, "Me too." Before he lost his nerve he placed a quick warm kiss into her palm, and curled her fingers around it. "Hold on to that," he said, and backed away quickly, relishing the stunned smile on her face as he trotted up the ramp into Glory.

Heading onto the bridge, he wasn't surprised to see Mako with her feet kicked up on the console, giving him a superior grin. He set Glory up for take off, and the slicer stayed suspiscously quiet. The launch went smoothly but the whole while he could hear the tap of impatient fingers at the slicer's console.

"So?" she prompted.

"So, what?"

"Did you kiss her?"

"What?!" The word was almost a squawk and he had to clear his throat. "Well, I didn't..."

"Oh, brother," she groaned. "Bad enough I saw one Cadera mooning over a girl who obviously liked him, but now another one."

The idea of being compared to his Da had him grinning, until what else she'd said sunk in. "Wait, so you think she likes me?"

There was an audible 'slap' as Mako's hand covered her face and she groaned again. "Give me strength," she muttered then peeked through her fingers at him. "Yes, she likes you!" she exclaimed. "That didn't look like a smile she gives to anyone. And who could blame her, whether you admit it or not you're adorable, Pup."

His cheeks were growing warm, but his grin widened at her compliment. Suddenly a small light on the console started flashing, followed by an insistant beeping. Mako's deft fingers opened a channel as she called out, "Ehh-yup?"

"I was told I should test out a comm unit I was given," Angel's image appeared on Mako's console and even from where he sat he could hear the giggle in her voice. "It appears to be working, but I should probably talk to the person who gave it to me to be sure. Is he there?"

"I'm sure I can locate him for you," Mako replied, looking over her shoulder at him. "Should I tell her you're in the 'fresher?" she whispered.

"No!" he whispered urgently in horror, and the slicer winked at him.

"Just give him one moment," she said, then backed from the console. "She's cute. Go get her Pup."

He looked at the console, but before he walked to it he motioned for Mako to come closer. "You won't tell Ma, right?"

The slim woman nodded. "Your business Pup," she shrugged. "But I'm not about to run off to your folks and tell 'em."

The sigh of relief he let out was bigger than he expected as he smiled in gratitude. "Appreciate it. Oh, and I didn't kiss her, but I gave her a kiss."

Mako grinned back in understanding as she clasped his shoulder. "Might be hope for you yet," she chuckled before walking off. "You kids have fun."

I think we will, he thought as he slid into the console's seat and beamed at the playful Jedi, I think we will.


End file.
